


Пять профессий Каменаши Казуи

by jana_nox



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: 5 Things, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на открытие пятого <a href="JE%20AU-fest">http://je-au.diary.ru/</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Пять профессий Каменаши Казуи

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на открытие пятого [http://je-au.diary.ru/](JE%20AU-fest).

Каменаши Казуя в своей жизни перепробовал пять разных профессий. Сначала он был студентом, жил в общаге, не имел много друзей и вообще вёл скучный образ жизни. Сразу после института он был плотником, нарастил какую-никакую мускулатуру и познакомился с Аканиши Джином. В 24 он перешёл работать в мастерскую к одному знакомому. Аканиши Джин всё время болтался рядом, донимал Каме разговорами про вечеринки и девушек, а потом как-то однажды принёс брошюрку реставрационного отделения факультета изобразительных искусств из соседнего университета. Следующие три года Каме снова был студентом. Джин поил его бесконечными запасами кофе, периодически выводил на солнечный свет и писал обеспокоенные смски его маме. 

Закончив второе высшее, Каме уехал в США делать карьеру в Филдовском музее естественной истории. Первые восемь месяцев жизнь его напоминала ранние студенческие годы: график работа-сон-работа, отсутствие знакомых, лёгкая тоска по чему-то недостяжимому. Ранним сентябрем на его пороге появился Джин. Заявил, что приехал учить богатых американских детишек японскому и что его прожиточный минимум составляет полтора гамбургера в день. Он так и остался жить у Каме на диване следующие три года, пока Каме боролся за гранты, выигрывал заказы и прикидывал, как бы открыть собственную фирму уже на родине.

Пятая официальная профессия Каме (по крайней мере, так утверждает Джин) - это генеральный директор. У него есть табличка на двери, улыбчивая секретарша при входе, стабильный доход и любимый человек дома, который знает, как эти деньги потратить. В конце концов, Джин с самого начала утверждал, что когда-нибудь ему пригодится.


End file.
